Playing Dead
by Miss JaD
Summary: //Traduction d'une fic de Lykaios Nyx// UA, Harry vit avec Remus et Sirius, Remus fait semblant d'être mort pendant que Sirius et Harry essaient de le ressusciter. Slash RLSB.


**Auteur : **_Lykaios Nyx_

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JKR.

**Note de la traductrice : **Tout le monde passe de bonnes vacances! Je vous le souhaite en tout cas :)! Bon je sais qu'_Alana_ va me tuer parce que ceci n'est pas une traduction de _Mysid_ (je sais que tu l'attends avec impatience:), mais avant de mourir j'aimerai qu'elle sache qu'en fait le chapitre 3 de 'When Moony met Sin' est chez la béta et que j'attends sagement son retour ;-)

Bref, pour patienter, j'ai traduit ce petit UA, trouvé il y a quelques mois et qui m'a littéralement fait craquer. Sinon juste une petite chose à son propos ; dans la VO de cette fic Harry a quelques petits troubles de la prononciation -c vraiment adorable en anglais :-)! mais compliqué à traduire- donc pour transposer les défauts d'articulation à notre bonne vieille langue de Molière, j'ai dû faire un petit-Harry qui zozote :-p j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu alors j'espère que vous aimerez...

**

* * *

**

**Playing Dead**

**-**

"Oh mon petit loup. Shh, ça va aller," chuchota Remus sur un ton apaisant comme il tenait un garçon de 4-presque-5 ans dans ses bras.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain se redressait encore et encore dans tous les sens, et ses lunettes rondes glissaient sur son nez. Un pouce se planta finalement devant les yeux dorés tachetés de gris de Remus.

"Ça fait mal," déclara Harry tandis que ses grands yeux verts papillonnaient derrière ses lunettes, faisant couler encore plus de larmes.

Remus plissa fortement les yeux devant l'appendice qui lui faisait face, puis se saisit délicatement du pouce de Harry.

"D'accord loupiot, comment t'es-tu fait ça?" demanda-t-il, ne remarquant aucune égratignure ni coupure. Pas de sang non plus.

"Le cien."

"Et à quoi ressemblait ce _chien_ Harry?" demanda Remus comme il déposait Harry sur le sol et s'agenouillait à son niveau.

"Bennn. 'L'était gros," expliqua Harry, en écartant largement les bras.

"Je vois, continue."

"Et 'l'était noir," fit Harry tout en pianotant sur son petit menton.

Remus acquiesça.

"Et 'l'a essayé de me manzer!" s'exclama Harry, atteignant un tel degré d'excitation qu'il se mit à sautiller sur place et failli tomber. "C'est comme ça que ze me suis fait mal à mon doigt!"

"Il a vraiment essayé?" demanda Remus, un large sourire dessiné sur son visage légèrement entaillé.

Harry hocha la tête énergiquement quand un grattement se fit entendre derrière la porte.

"C'est quoi?" demanda à Remus le garçon qui paraissait effrayé.

"Je ne sais pas loupiot. Est-ce qu,e tu veux que je réponde pour qu'on le découvre?"

Harry empoigna la jambe du pantalon de Remus et hocha doucement la tête.

"Tu viens avec moi?"

La main de Harry lâcha le pantalon pour agripper l'un des doigts de Remus et ils commençèrent à se diriger vers la porte. De nouveau, il y eut un grattement. Lentement, Remus posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

"'ttention, Remus. 'ttention," l'avertit Harry.

Remus fit craquer la porte et Harry abandonna le doigt pour se précipiter devant le canapé. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son filleul, Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Le petit garçon avait plaqué ses mains sur ses lunettes et jetait de petits coups d'œil à travers ses doigts.

Le loup-garou se retourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Un chien noir anormalement grand bondit dans la pièce, ignorant Remus et avançant tout droit sur Harry.

"Ahhh! Remus! Remus. 'L'est revenu! Si'te plait, le laisse pas me manzer!" s'égosilla Harry en détalant de l'autre côté du canapé.

Padfoot se mit à trotter doucement derrière son filleul, prenant garde à ne pas le faire courir trop vite. Remus fermait la porte quand Harry déboula sur lui et grimpa -les deux pieds à la fois- sur un seul des pieds –couvert de simples chaussettes- de Remus. Remus gloussa bruyamment et souleva Harry de terre. Harry enroula fermement ses bras autour du cou de Remus. L'homme baissa les yeux sur le chien.

"Arrière sale bête!" tonna-t-il sans réellement hurler. "Je ne te laisserai jamais me prendre Harry!"

Le chien planta ses crocs dans le bas de pantalon de Remus et le secoua avant même d'avoir pu mordiller la jambe de Remus.

"Oh! Merlin ait pitié de moi! Je souffre!" s'écria faussement Remus.

Il reposa Harry et le petit garçon couru jusqu'au pied de l'escalier.

"Cours Harry, cours! Sauve-toi!" cria Remus comme il faisait semblant de s'effondrer sur le sol. "Sauve-toi!" s'exclama-t-il, sa voix s'éteignant sur la fin.

Avec ça, Remus ferma les yeux et s'immobilisa complètement. Padfoot sauta sur le torse de Remus comme s'il célébrait sa victoire. Remus le laissa faire quelques secondes avant d'éjecter l'Animagus avec nonchalance et de s'immobiliser à nouveau. Padfoot monta sur le canapé et s'y installa, contemplant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

"Remus?" appela doucement Harry en faisant deux pas en direction du corps de Remus.

Remus ne répondit pas.

"Remus?" essaya de nouveau Harry comme il soulevait le bras de Remus et le laissait retomber mollement sur le sol en bois dur.

Toujours pas de réponse. Harry se retourna vers le chien allongé sur le canapé.

"Aww. Pa'foot! Tu l'as tué." Le réprimanda Harry en plaçant une main sur sa hanche.

Harry regarda le chien avec colère jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus un chien qui soit assit sur le canapé, mais son autre parrain.

"Bien sûr que non je ne l'ai pas tué."

"Siri…tu dois guéri' Remus."

"Oh, d'accord. Je suppose que je suis obligé." Dit Sirius d'une mauvaise humeur feinte tout en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Remus qui surveillait les deux garçons aux cheveux sombres à travers un œil à demi-clos. Remus pressa rapidement ses paupières l'une contre l'autre comme Sirius se levait du canapé.

Sirius et Harry s'accroupirent tous les deux au côté de Remus, observant silencieusement le 'mort'.

"Hmm," fit Sirius en se grattant la tête puis le menton.

Harry imita son parrain avant de se mettre debout.

"Ze sais comment le guérir," dit-il tandis qu'il courait jusqu'à son étagère miniature et s'emparait d'un livre.

"Ah ouais? Et comment on fait ça?" taquina Sirius comme Harry poussait le livre entre ses mains.

"'L'est zuste comme Blansse Neize. Tu dois lui faire un bisou!" proclama Harry comme si Sirius aurait dû le savoir.

"Je dois l'embrasser?" demanda Sirius, souriant à son amant 'décédé'.

Harry hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

"Mais si je fais ça, je vais me ramasser tous les microbes de Remus."

"Mais tu aimes les mi'robes de Remus."

"Ben," Sirius se mis à sourire bêtement. "Je suppose que je dois aimer les microbes de Remus juste un _tout petit _peu."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sonore sur les lèvres de Remus. Soudainement, Remus agrippa la main de Sirius et se redressa vivement.

"Remmie! Tu es vivant!" hurla Harry et il se vint se loger sur les genoux de Remus. "On t'a sauvé!"

Remus acquiesça avant de tendre Harry à Sirius et de se relever.

"Et si on allait préparé le déjeuné?" demanda-t-il aux deux 'hommes' de sa vie.

Une fois debout, Harry et Sirius hochèrent vigoureusement leur tête. Remus pouffa et embrassa la cicatrice que Harry portrait sur son front.

Sirius fit la moue en voyant que Remus n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner de baiser. Remus lui sourit, l'embrassa gentiment sur le front et commença à marcher vers la cuisine.

Sirius utilisa sa main libre pour retenir Remus, puis il l'embrassa furieusement sur la bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant un moment avant que Remus ne s'écarte en rougissant.

"Mmm, il est l'heure d'aller manger," dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Et avec ça, Remus disparu dans la cuisine. Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au jeune garçon perché sur sa hanche et dont les yeux clignotaient derrière la large monture de ses lunettes.

"Ze savais que tu aimais boucoup les mi'robes de Remus..."

"Ouais, t'as raison," commença Sirius. "Je crois qu'il n'y a _aucun_ doute, j'aime les microbes de Remus."

Harry sourit et serra Sirius très fort dans se bras avant que son estomac ne gargouille discrètement.

"'L'est l'heure d'aller manzer." Fit-il en tapotant son petit ventre.

Sirius acquiesça et ils firent tout deux route en direction de la cuisine, et de Remus.

**END**

* * *

**Ndt : **Et voilà, j'espère très sincèrement que ça vous aura plu, les troubles de la prononciation ont été le plus dur à traduire... d'ailleurs si vous pouviez me donner vos impressions ça me ferait très plaisir... 


End file.
